1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera utilizing a push-out type film cartridge which is so constructed that the film being wholly stored in a film cartridge is pushed out from the outlet of said film cartridge by means of a transition of the driving force to a feed spool equipped inside said film cartridge.
2. Related Background Art
So far a camera capable of blank feeding the film (automatically by means of a motor) to the first frame automatically or through a manipulation upon the loading of the film is known.
Said blank feeding, however, often failed, and in that case, the camera user anxiously had to open the back plate and re-load the film.